


Do You Think About It Sometimes

by gillyAnne



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bath, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: "Do you think about it sometimes?' Stella asked. 'What? You mean being with Mulder?' Scully frowned. 'And with me,' Stella whispered in her thick British accent.A fantasy, and a bath.





	Do You Think About It Sometimes

Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcast [here.](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod/xfthe-fall-do-you-think-about-it-sometimes-by-gillyanne-ma?in=audiofanficpod/sets/works-by-gillyanne)

‘Do you think about it sometimes?’ Stella asked in a clear voice.

Scully raised her head from its position on Stella’s chest, right above her heart, where she’d been relaxing as the hot water in the bath around them soothed their exerted muscles. ‘Think about what?’ she asked. ‘You know what I mean,’ Stella said softly but knowingly. Scully sighed and relaxed her head back against Stella’s skin again, her hands readjusting themselves on her stomach where Stella’s fingers were linked through hers. Stella’s thumb played lightly over her belly button as she waited for Dana’s answer.

Scully sighed. ‘You mean… Being with Mulder?’ Stella lightly pushed her chin into Dana’s hair, bowing her head to lean closer into Dana’s ear. ‘And with me,’ she whispered in a thick British accent.

They’d joked about it earlier, just after Mulder had left them and they’d made love on the couch he’d just sat on. Both of them had laughed and both of them had grown quiet at the same time, their eyes meeting for a hot second before Scully had kissed Stella fiercely and they’d taken their lovemaking upstairs.

Scully felt a blush rise from deep inside her toes despite being in the water, she felt it warming her core and creating a blazing hot path up to her cheeks. She knew the color was rising on her skin and a light sweat broke out across her forehead. ‘Together?’ she clarified, ‘at once?’ ‘Yeah,’ Stella smiled, feeling Dana’s slight unease in every molecule of her body that was touching Stella’s. ‘It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, I just wondered if you’d thought about it before.’ She dropped a kiss in Dana’s hair to reassure her but she knew she didn’t have to, as she felt Dana’s thighs squirm lightly between hers.

It took Scully a few moments to form a response.

In the few moments that Stella allowed her to have Dana thought about her answer. She knew the truth. She felt it in her brain, in her heart, and in her body that had, not half an hour ago, shown Stella just how much she thought about her. That same body was betraying her, its fierce response to Stella’s question not only clear to Dana but undoubtedly also to Stella who sat behind her, her thumbs still lightly caressing Dana’s blazing skin. ‘Do you?’ Scully asked quietly.

‘Well… Yes,’ Stella replied seriously, ‘but I don’t know what he’s like. You do.’ She wished she could look upon Dana’s face at this moment, observe the struggle that was going on there, the prude Catholic and the fierce lioness fighting each other while they both knew there was no battle to be fought. Scully shrugged lightly, brushing the skin of her shoulders along Stella’s slick chest as she felt the faint definition of Stella’s nipples on her back. ‘It has crossed my mind on occasion,’ Dana finally answered bravely. Stella bit her lip, hiding a smile that she quickly realized Dana could impossibly see. ‘So… More than once? Interesting,' Stella commented. The room remained quiet.

‘Well?’ Stella inquired after her words had hung in the air for a few thick seconds of silence.

‘Well what?’

‘Oh come on, play nice,’ Stella nudged Dana playfully, pulling her a little closer into her body. ‘You mean tell you about it?’ Scully asked, feigning surprise, trying to act like she hadn’t thought of it way more than she’d just admitted. ‘Everything,’ Stella confirmed.

‘Why?’ A frustrated moan tore from Stella’s throat at Dana’s continuing questions. ‘Because I’ve thought about it, and I’d like to hear what you’d imagine that to be like.’ ‘Hmm,’ Scully hummed softly, sighing deeply and relaxing back against Stella. She shifted a little, her head against Stella’s shoulder, and shot her a look from the corner of her eye. ‘Just remember, you asked,’ she said. Stella leaned down to kiss the top of her cheek. ‘Oh, I know,’ she said, ‘And I know I won’t be sorry.’

‘Well,’ Scully started as she focused her gaze on her knee that was standing proudly above the water. ‘I always imagined you proposing it first. In a bar, or a restaurant, or some other public place where others could overhear and I’d think it to be really inappropriate but no one would find it strange.’ Stella chuckled. ‘Thanks, I guess.’ ‘I’d agree,’ Scully added quickly. ‘And Mulder would be the one to hesitate. But he has his fantasies too so he’d never really want to decline. His eyes would be darting from me to you all evening, he’d be modest about it but he’d appreciate your body as much as your mind. We’d be flirting, with him but also with each other. You’d push me against the bar and kiss me before throwing him a look and approaching him with the question.’

‘Where would we go?’ Stella asked. Where would I take you, she’d intended to say but she didn’t want to steer Dana’s fantasy in any particular direction. This was interesting as it was, and fucking hot, too. ‘Well…’ Dana inclined her head a little, foreshadowing the rise of another heat wave on her cheekbones. Stella leaned her head to the side to watch. ‘You’d have a room in a hotel, a big room, but we’d take a cab there first. I… I always imagine taking your hand and kissing you in front of Mulder. Not to spite him, but, you know…’ ‘You think he’d find it hot to watch,’ Stella finished softly. ‘Yeah,’ Dana agreed. ‘His hands would be on my hips, on my lower back, but he’d release me to give you room around me. He’d want to touch you but wait for permission from both of us first. I don’t mean tell him yes, but he’d wait until he was certain it’s what we wanted.’ Scully sighed. ‘He’s a gentleman like that. You’d lead me up to your room by the hand, and he’d follow, watching both of us in front of him.’

‘All right,’ Stella continued, ‘we’re in a hotel room. What’s next?’

‘He’d want to kiss me, and you would watch,’ Scully said, her voice taking on a heavy, heady weight. ‘You’d stand behind me as he kissed me. His hands would be in my hair and on my cheeks but you’d be touching my arms, my sides and cupping my breasts through my shirt.’ ‘You’re wearing a shirt,’ Stella noted. ‘Yes, as are you. A silk shirt, soft and fluid underneath your fingers.’ ‘Go on,’ Stella asked as she closed her eyes. ‘He’d unbutton my shirt as you watched him closely and your hands would touch. You’d push him away, making him watch as you undress me from behind, shedding my shirt and my bra. He’d want to kiss you then, feel you,’ Scully continued, ‘and I’d be partially between you opening your shirt and pushing it away.’ ‘What does he taste like?’ Stella asked. ‘Like ginger, and the forest,’ Scully responded and Stella huffed lightly. ‘That’s oddly specific.’

‘He’d push his body close to ours,’ Scully continued, ‘His hand would be on your hips, caressing your sides and trying to learn how to touch you. He’d try to make you moan by running his hands along your back as far as he could reach, and I’d move back to watch you kiss. You’d take control, pushing him down onto the bed as you took off his shirt. He’s still in good shape, strong, well defined. I imagine you’d want to feel all of him, run your hands along his muscles. He’d want to pull you down towards him but you’d push me forward allowing him to undo my pants and take them and my underwear off. I’d turn, standing between his legs, and put my arms around you to kiss you and take off your bra.’ ‘Are we not letting him take off our bras?’ Stella questioned. ‘I’d think he was a tit lover.’ ‘Oh he is,’ Scully confirmed as a smile played around her lips, ‘But so am I.’ Stella chuckled but didn’t comment, allowing Dana to feel free and light in the moment. Dana continued.

‘He’d take me back in his arms and turn me around, kissing my bare chest and taking my nipples in his mouth.’ ‘How does his mouth feel on you?’ Stella asked, wanting Dana to go into detail since she seemed to be enjoying herself. The light tremble of Dana’s hands in hers didn’t go unnoticed to her and Stella was equally aroused and touched by Dana’s trust in her discretion. Dana shifted lightly in Stella’s arms. ‘His lips are amazing, his bottom lip can perform miracles. Have you seen it?’ It was a rhetorical question but Stella nodded into Dana’s hair nonetheless. ‘I noticed it, yes,’ she stated calmly. Dana chuckled and straightened one leg, propping her left foot up against the edge of the bathtub. She wriggled her toes and Stella watched them. ‘I’d pull you back in, needing you close,’ Scully continued softly. ‘I’d step aside and pull him up, allowing him to see both of us as you undo his belt buckle. He’s wearing jeans and you shove them down his hips.’ ‘What am I wearing?’ Stella asked. ‘A skirt,’ Scully answered. ‘And you want him to leave it on but I want you to take it off. I’d pull down the zipper as he kisses you and you’d let me slowly take it off, even though your hands come to mine for a second to stop me.’ ‘Why would I want to stop you?’ Stella knew the answer but she was intrigued by this detail in Scully’s fantasy. ‘Exposure,’ Scully answered. ‘But you know that.’

She didn’t explain any further and Stella didn’t ask her to, she just let the shiver that ran through her spine follow its way down to her legs where they connected with Dana’s thighs. Scully felt Stella’s limbs tremble and squeezed her hands. ‘We’d… all be naked, and you’d push me back to lie down on the bed,’ she continued. ‘You’d kneel between my legs, kissing your way up as I’d want to feel Mulder in my hands.’ ‘Do I go down on you?’ Stella asked. ‘Yes,’ Scully sighed, feeling a deeper kind of warmth spread through her body at the thought. It settled in her core and she smiled at the feeling, amazed at what her words could do to them. ‘I feel your fingers and lips climbing from my inner thighs higher and higher until your mouth is on me. Mulder touches me, strokes my waist and lets his hands knead my breasts as I take him into my mouth.’ ‘Do you like that?’ Stella queried. She didn’t, not particularly, but it wasn’t the taste or feel – it was the power that it usually gave men that she wasn’t comfortable giving up. ‘Yes,’ Scully sighed, ‘I can… I can feel him grow and twitch in my mouth. It’s something we both love.’ Stella nodded, accepting Scully’s experience as good.

‘You make me come,’ Scully continued, growing more comfortable. ‘Hard and fast with your lips and your tongue. You… both watch me as I come and Mulder would kiss me, pulling me up as you stand and join us on the bed.’ ‘Do I get some action too?’ Stella asked, a cheeky grin on her lips. ‘You’d push Mulder down against the headboard and straddle him,’ Dana confirmed, all inhibitions gone. ‘You’d pull out a condom, he came into this unprepared. He’s big, Stella, and as you’d slowly take him inside of you you’d feel him fill you with every inch of his length.’ ‘I do like to be on top,’ Stella commented, and Dana smiled. ‘Your breasts would be on eye level with him and you’d feel his lips around your nipples as I sit behind you, kissing your shoulder, your neck, behind your ear as I push your hair to the side and hold you against me as you move on top of him. We’d make you come so fast, my hand on your clit, his cock inside of you. You’d clasp your hand in my hair and hold me close as you come around him, your other hand on his chest holding you up.’ Stella’s heart clenched at Dana’s use of the word ‘we’, imagining a strong male body and a soft, feminine female form wrapped around her at once as she orgasmed. It had been a long while, and never before had she thought about a threesome so vividly and in as much detail as Scully seemed to have thought about this one. And honestly she’d given it a fair bit of thought herself – but she planned on saving that for another bath.

‘This is some fantasy,’ Stella sighed as she opened her eyes. Scully had disentangled their hands and Stella saw how Dana’s fingers had wandered close to her pussy under the foamy water. ‘You can touch yourself,’ she whispered softly, not wanting to embarrass Dana but wanting her to feel sexually free. ‘I’m not finished,’ Scully protested lightly, a smile in her voice. ‘I didn’t say you were,’ Stella countered and kissed her hair. ‘Continue, please.’ Scully pushed herself back into Stella a bit more, finding Stella’s hand with one of hers, directing it down to her clit. Stella licked her lips and took Scully’s cue, playing her fingers lightly across the bundle of nerves between Dana’s legs. Scully hummed lightly, appreciating the attention before focusing back on her story. ‘He’d still be hard, and you’d want to watch me fuck him, but I want him to take off the condom. He does and I’d pull you in to lie on the bed as I get on my knees.’ ‘You like it doggy style?’ Stella’s heavy voice cracked. ‘Oh yeah.’ ‘Where… Where would your head be?’ Stella asked, a slight frown of concentration on her forehead as she tried to follow along with Dana’s fantasy. ‘Between your legs,’ Scully answered confidently. ‘I’d want to make you come against my mouth too.’ ‘I know you can,’ Stella hummed, teasing Dana’s clit with her fingers. ‘Oh God, don’t stop that,’ Scully sighed as she tried to give Stella more space. ‘We need a bigger tub.’ ‘You need to tell me what happens next,’ Stella said seductively into Scully’s ear, ‘Or nothing will happen that we’d need a bigger tub for.’ She let her fingers wander to Scully’s inner thighs and reveled in the breathy moan that escaped Dana’s lips. ‘Stella…’

‘Go on,’ Stella asked politely, the focus gone from her voice as it sounded lower and softer than she’d intended. ‘He’d enter me, and I’d feel it everywhere. He’d push me into you and your hands would wind in my hair, holding me close, directing me as you looked down at the both of us.’ ‘Do you like it when I watch?’ Stella emphasized the last word. ‘I think I do,’ Scully confirmed, pushing her hips into Stella’s hand. Stella let it circle back across Dana’s clit, finding a steady rhythm with Dana’s body. ‘He’d stroke my back, rake his fingers down my spine like he knows I love,’ Scully whispered. ‘He’s close, I can feel it.’ ‘Finish it,’ Stella spurred her on as she quickened her fingers. ‘Fuck, Stel, keep doing that,’ she moaned. ‘Faster, he’d fuck me faster and I’d finger you the way I know you like. You feel so good, so wet,’ Scully moaned.

She felt light-headed, trapped between Stella’s thighs and fingers in a prison of pleasure both internally and externally as her mind fought to focus on one sensation. ‘It feels so good,’ she managed with ragged breath, ‘he’s so deep I can feel him in my belly.’ Stella brought her other hand up to pinch Dana’s nipple, sinking her teeth lightly in the freckled skin before her as she couldn’t stand to have her eyes closed any longer. Buried in a haze of fiery locks she let herself fall in Dana’s fantasy, absorbing everything Dana told her, feeling it salve her soul as she imagined Dana getting fucked by Fox while making her come with her tongue. ‘You know what I like,’ Stella encouraged her. ‘You’d make me come so hard.’ ‘I do,’ Scully moaned. ‘But oh God, he’s so good and you’d be tethering on the brink too. Your hands in my hair pull me close and his fingers dig into my hips and it’s all too much,’ Scully rambled. ‘Fuck Stella, I’m going to come.’ Stella pinched her nipple again before tangling her hand in Dana’s hair, recreating the sensation Dana fantasized about, pulling her back as Scully pushed her hips up into Stella’s hand one last time. A deep moan escaped her as she buried her face in Stella’s skin, her climax overwhelming her and wiping away any memory of any fantasy for the duration of her bliss.

‘Holy fucking shit,’ Dana breathed as she felt her orgasm subside, her foot shaking against the edge of the tub as her upper leg cramped up. She pushed herself up and turned in Stella’s grasp, taking her hands and kissing them. ‘You didn’t finish your story,’ Stella whispered with an amused grin around her lips. ‘I intend to,’ Scully said, releasing Stella’s hands and settling away from her against the far side of the tub, ‘but I’d like to watch you.’ Stella lay before her, her legs spread and her skin slightly reddened where Scully’s had been pushed against it. Stella’s elbow leaned on the edge of the tub and Scully watched how she contemplatively licked her lips and trapped a finger between her teeth as she stared at Scully with heavy eyes.

‘All right,’ Stella finally breathed, letting her free hand travel down along her breast and below the waterline. Scully roamed Stella’s body before settling her gaze upon Stella’s eyes. ‘I’d come first,’ she started again. You’d encourage me, and he’d ramble words of love and desire into my ear as he leaned over me. I’d take your clit between my lips as soon as I could and I’d push inside of you, knowing exactly what you like.’ Stella sighed deeply, sinking her fingers inside her body just like Dana described. Her other hand picked up a rhythm on her clit and she fought to keep her eyes open as she could imagine Dana down there, just having orgasmed, still shaky and slurry but dedicated and full of love whispering to her. ‘Do… I come first or… does he?’ Stella managed to ask. ‘You do,’ Scully said strongly. ‘I push you over the edge finally and you fall, your eyes would close as you allow us to watch you and it’s beautiful. Please, Stella.’ Scully found Stella’s legs with her hands, lightly tracing her nails across Stella’s skin as she let her eyes wander down to where the water was splashing with Stella’s movements. Stella’s eyes fluttered and finally closed as Stella surrendered to the wave of pleasure that approached like a crashing wave, taking everything with it as it built itself up as it got closer. Stella heard Dana’s voice call to her, but she didn’t understand the words – all she knew was that this was the most vulnerable and trust-based sexual experience she’d ever had. Her hands moved by themselves and her body flew to unexpected heights as she finally came, quietly, by her own hands but with Dana’s fantasy and voice at the center of it all.

Scully watched as Stella’s body tensed and centered its point of gravity around Stella’s hands. She whispered to her, encouraging words but also words of love and admiration as she watched how Stella gave herself fully to the emotions crashing down between them. ‘You’re beautiful,’ Scully whispered as Stella relaxed back into the tub. ‘You’re so beautiful.’ Stella smiled, her eyes still closed, and attempted to form words but failed. A frown danced across her forehead as she tried again. ‘Does….’ ‘Does what?’ Scully asked softly as she turned back to lie in Stella’s arms again. ‘Does he…’ Stella tried again. She enveloped Dana again, finding Dana’s hands on her stomach and clasping them tighter than before. ‘Does Mulder come?’ Stella finally asked. Scully shifted in Stella’s arms, hugging Stella’s arm close to her body. ‘I don’t know,’ she smiled. ‘What do you think?’

‘I think he does,’ Stella whispered, gratefully inhaling Dana’s scent again. ‘I think he’d pull you up, knead your breasts and whisper into your ear as he nuzzles it with his nose. I think I’d sit up too, my hands on your skin as I see the pleasure still on your face. I think he watches us and fucks you and finally comes deep inside of you, tearing another small orgasm from you and I’m a lucky woman as I get to watch it all.’

‘You’d think?’ Scully sighed. ‘I don’t know, I don’t think about it that often.’

‘Right,’ Stella nodded. ‘It just crosses your mind on occasion, is that right?’ Scully chuckled and let herself slip further into Stella’s embrace. ‘That’s right,’ she said as she closed her eyes.


End file.
